


Fairytales

by fourthage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthage/pseuds/fourthage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a snake, a slug, and a frog.  Written for Naruto100's animal challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales

Once upon a time, there was a snake, a slug, and a frog. The frog loved the slug and the slug loved the snake and the snake, well, he loved himself.

It ended badly, as such things do.

The snake shed his skin and left. The slug ran away to pour salt on herself. The frog stayed, but burned his memories.

Time moved on, as time does.

And once upon a little later, there was a snake, a slug, and a frog. The slug loved the snake, the snake loved the past, and the frog, well, he loved them both.

They met their predecessors and things went badly, but not as they always do.

Because the slug was also a flower, so she grew as she poured knowledge on herself. Because the frog was also a fox and his fire cleansed as well as destroyed. Because the snake, and he _was_ a snake, was distracted by the love of the slug and the frog, so when he shed his skin he missed a tiny piece by his heart.

It started badly, but it will end happily. Because this is a story, and that's what stories do.


End file.
